A stupid decision was made with no regrets
by BashyBunny
Summary: Mikado was bored and Izaya had the perfect offer which is to become his apprentice. Mikado understood perfectly that if he were to accept the offer he would be raising his chances of dying young from 40% to 80% and yet he still Why? Simply because he was bored
1. Chapter 1

Durarara!

To say that Mikado was bored is an understatement. He is very bored and there was nothing that could be done, well nothing that he could have thought of. Orihara Izaya said that he would get bored of Ikebukuro soon enough, and he was right. He also said that he had to evolve further to attain his goal.

_Evolve? How can I evolve further? Joining the dark side of Ikebukuro is just not part of my options even if I am already included in deep shit. I've already done my part in being the good guy and that's boring already, Kida is still missing and Sonohara-san is...boring, Aoba is Missing In Action? I have no idea where he is but wherever he is he must be plotting something bad just like Orihara Izaya who is always plotting something BAD. So in other words Ikebukuro is functioning quite normally these days._

He was just thinking of what to do and what's currently happening in Ikebukuro when he heard a knock at the door, at 10 pm.

_Who could it be at this hour?_

Mikado prepared a ball pen in his hand and opened the door just to be greeted by a blade pointed at his throat. Luckily Mikado's reflexes were quick and he had aimed he ball pen at the stranger's heart at the same time the stranger pointed his blade. Pointed at the stranger who isn't actually a stranger but someone of equal danger, Orihara Izaya.

"Wah Mikado-kun , You could've hurt me you know?"

"You have absolutely no right to say that Orihara-san" Izaya just smiled at Mikado's brave remark

"You really are interesting Mikado-kun. If it was any other human they would've screamed and punched me in the gut but here you are standing in front of me and trying to pick a fight"

"I'm not trying to pick a fight Orihara-san. I'm just being myself" With that reply Izaya smirked and let himself inside and is now demanding for a cup of tea.

"Mikado you have really poor manners you should always serve your guests tea you know?"

Mikado was about to make a come-back but chose not to say anything and just prepared the tea.

"Wah Mikado-kun! Everything in your computer is password protected and ah! so is your cell phone~"

Honestly Mikado wasn't surprised that Izaya had looked through his stuff, normal people would have been surprised and angry but Mikado was only amazed by the fact that Izaya had checked through his files and phone in only two minutes! He put down the tea and the cups and sat down.

"Orihara-san! Please stop messing around everything is password protected and even YOU don't know the password"

Izaya finally stopped messing around and settled down in front of Mikado, giving off the impression that he was a dog being disciplined.

"So Orihara-san what business do you really have with me? I bet you didn't come here just to mess around my stuff" Izaya was messing around with Mikado's phone when he replied

"Oh I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my apprentice"

For one minute Mikado's brain was trying to process what was happening and for 30 seconds he was in shock and for one minute he thought about it.

_Okay okay Izaya Orihara has just offered me to become his apprentice. ORIHARA IZAYA'S APPRENTICE. What the? _

"You know I'm actually waiting for you to reply"

"Wait for a moment my mind is buffering"

_This offer will grant me the excitement and change in my everyday life that I have always wanted but it increases my chances of dying young from 40% to about 80%. One mistake and Izaya can kill me off and burn my body. But a chance like this may never come again actually it really won't._

"What's in it for you? What kind of payment are you expecting?" This made Izaya look at Mikado straight in the eye.

"It's simple we both get to have mutual fun from this, you gain new skills and a mentor and I get an apprentice"

Mikado sat in silence again.

"What's holding you back? Are you worried about getting killed? Don't worry I am perfectly capable of doing that right now but you're still alive aren't you? Besides another offer like this will never come again"

_Okay If I ever die from accepting this, I die while doing something fun not while contemplating about life in my bed._

Mikado took a deep breath.

"I accept your offer" Mikado said without the least bit of hesitation. And in a flash Izaya had cut him lightly in the middle of his collarbone.

"That cut signifies our contract. It will leave a small scar that will last forever ~ Now it's your turn cut me anywhere but my face~" Izaya handed Mikado the switchblade and he slowly went closer to Izaya and cut him in the same spot where Izaya had cut him.

"Well that seals our everlasting contract Mikado-kun! See you tomorrow~" Izaya jumped up and skipped outside the door. It took Mikado's brain a minute to process what was happening again.

_I let Orihara Izaya in my house. I formed a contract with Orihara Izaya. I am a stupid person who's going to die on his 16__th__ year of living on earth. But I regret nothing._

_Okay~ Please forgive me for any grammatical errors and mistakes. Thank you for reading and kindly please review! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm super sorry for being so slow in updates I had school stuff and a writer's block...well anyways here's the new chapter :) Just a reminder that this does not follow the anime. In here Kida still ran off with Saki, no one knows who the leader of the dollars, the slasher, and the yellow scarves is. In short no one knows who is who except of course for Izaya. Aoba is here but is currently missing in action.

* * *

For Orihara Izaya, Ryuugamine Mikado had always been interesting. The teenager looked so simple and harmless and yet that is the same boy that created Dollars and defeated Yagiiri Pharmacy. The boy was smart, sharp and unpredictable! Izaya hadn't expected Mikado to be ready with a pen yesterday! The problem with Mikado is that he's not making efforts to change, he's not doing anything with dollars and he's physically weak. He has so much potential to become something more interesting, he has the potential of becoming someone like Izaya and he will, because Ryuugamine Mikado has just accepted the deal of the devil.

Izaya can't help but grin to himself thus earning weird looks from Namie.

"What's gotten you into such a mood today? Planning your next psycho plan?" Namie asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Izaya's grin did not fade away in fact it had gotten even wider.

"Namie-sannnnn" Izaya called out in a sing-song voice.

"What?"  
"You're fired" The look on Yagiiri Namie's face was priceless.

"I said you're fired that means get your ass out of here and why do you look so surprised? You knew this was gonna happen someday right? I mean you haven't been the best secretary." Izaya's grin was now replaced with a smirk.

"Wait! But how will I support Seiji now?! He needs me and I-" Namie got cut off by Izaya.

"Don't need to hear what's coming next. You should just quietly pack your things and leave."

Namie did just that but not before she threw hot coffee in Izaya's face.

_I didn't even notice there was coffee there. Well I'm just paving the path for my new apprentice. I can't wait to see you again Mikado-kun._

* * *

The said apprentice was now sitting in his chair in the classroom. He was thinking about what Izaya would teach him to do. Would he teach him how to make all the children cry and how to make everyone hate him? The possibilities were endless and Mikado was excited and worried at the same time.

_If I mess up later I swear I'll never be heard from again. Or maybe somebody would find my body and I'll make the headlines: "Ultra stupid boy's dead body found floating in the river, said to be Izaya Orihara's apprentice". That would be so tragic and I bet no one would be on my side._

Time ticked by fast and soon enough Mikado was in front of his apartment where Izaya Orihara was waiting for him. When Izaya caught sight of Mikado he immediately pounced on him and twirled him around and around.

"Orihara-san! P-please s-stop that!" Mikado's pleas were answered when Izaya stopped twirling him.

"But I was just so excited to see you Mikado-kun and you were late you know? You usually arrive in your apartment at exactly 4:05 but look!" Izaya put his cell phone in front of Mikado's face.

"It's 4:07! You were two minutes late!" Izaya was now standing there just pouting.

_Okay his creepy side is coming out...wait ...he was never even normal. But seriously that's too damn creepy because he's actually right._

"Okay...so Orihara-san what are you going to tell me?" Mikado asked but Orihara Izaya now had his back turned on Mikado and was sulking even more now.

"O-orihara-san? Are you okay?" Mikado asked

"Hmphhh Mikado is such a meanie!" Izaya turned around and gave Mikado a raspberry then turned back again.

_Wow I never knew he was this immature._

"Ummm perhaps are you mad at me being late?"

"Of course!" Izaya replied still not facing towards Mikado.

"You were on purposely late today because you didn't want to see me right? "

"No! I didn't mean to be a few minutes late! You should have told me you were coming so that I could have come earlier and prepared for your visit!" Mikado was slightly shouting now. He does not want to tell with Izaya's immature bullshit.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you were late Mikado-kun and I hate you now. Hmph!"

_This is so annoying and stupid I would rather deal with getting hit by a vending machine than this and by the way things are going I don't think he's planning to have a decent conversation. I have no choice but to say sorry but I doubt he'll even comprehend that word right now.  
_

"Okay you know if this continues we'll be standing here all night long. So Orihara-san please tell me what I can do to gain your forgiveness."

Before Mikado could even blink again Izaya had placed a hand on his shoulder and was now looking at him with mischievous eyes and smirk on his face.

"Well if you say so"

* * *

Sorry if there were grammar errors and sorry if the chapter was short. Please review and tell me what you think because reviews are blessings. So please review and tell me honestly what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am resurrected from my laziness! I forgot to say this before but thanks a lot to those review, follow and favourite this fic. It really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

"_Well if you say so " _

When Izaya had said those words, the look on his face immediately told Mikado that everything that had just happened earlier was a trap.

_A stupid damn trap_

"Hehe Mikado-kun~ I'll give you a tip to survive Orihara Izaya" Izaya said while slowly circling around Mikado with his head held high and his arms and hands positioned like a teacher's.

"The tip on how to survive me is never- "before Izaya could finish his sentence, a certain blonde's voice was heard.

"IZAAAAAAYYYYYAAAA! What the hell are you doing in Ikebukuro?! Get your ass out of here!" Izaya immediately abandoned Mikado and was now playing his usual game of piss-the-guy-who-isn't actually-a-bartender-but-is-wearing-a-bartender-su it-off.

_Seriously? Do they seriously have to do this now and in front of my apartment building? I mean what is Heiwajima-san even doing here?_

Mikado's question was answered when Shizuo's boss appeared.

"Uh hey kid...um sorry about Shizuo" he said apologetically  
"You know how he gets when he's mad right?"

_That is a very stupid question. Of course I know! Everyone in this whole city freaking knows!_

"Ah of course but you don't really have to apologize..."  
"Eh? But weren't you and Orihara Izaya talking about something?" Tom had raised an eyebrow  
"Well we weren't really talking about anything important so it doesn't really matter...I guess." At hearing this Tom put on a face of disbelief and at the same time apathy

"Well whatever you say kid"

_Great. Now this man will know me as that lying-kid-who-is-in-cahoots-with-Izaya. Not that he's wrong but it's a terrible name to be stuck with. I bet if Masaomi saw me now he'd punch me so hard and export me back to Saitama. Speaking of which I hope...Masaomi's alright._

After a while of running around with Shizuo, Izaya carried Mikado in his arms and took flight.

"Oi Flea!" Shizuo shouted while still chasing Izaya  
"Yes Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked in an annoying woman's voice. Shizuo was angered even more and started gaining more speed, Izaya on the other hand, even while carrying a human, was still faster than Shizuo.  
"Shut up! I just wanted you to know that I never would have thought you to be a pedophile!"

At hearing this, Mikado tried to hide his laughter by looking the other way and clutching his mouth. This did not go unnoticed by Izaya who immediately smirked.

"Well I'm sorry Shizu-chan because I just might be one!" Mikado's "concealed" laughter immediately died in his throat and his eyes widened at the statement, both of horror and surprise. Shizuo seemed to be angered even further while Izaya was just laughing.

"Oi Flea! Get away from that boy's virginity!" Shizuo seemed to have gotten a hold of vending machines and other heavy things so he started throwing them at Izaya who expertly dodged them like a cat.

"Ahahahaha! Don't worry, don't worry ~ I'll take it when he's ready" Mikado was speechless; he hoped from the bottom of his heart that Izaya was joking. Though it was scary that he said the last part with a serious face.

"You know Mikado-kun I really want to maximize my time in talking with you, but it's hard with Shizu-chan chasing us like the monster he is. So we have to lose him and to lose him, you have to hold on tight okay?"Izaya talked in a slow manner, like how you would talk to children who didn't catch things right away.

Mikado was confused, hold on tight? Why? He was so occupied with his thoughts he didn't realize they were on top of a building. Izaya stopped to catch his breath and started running again.

_What? Why are we on a roof? Why is he running towards the edge? What th-_

Before Mikado could process what was happening, Izaya jumped.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! (I also kinda hope you guys review) I'm sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
